Megaman in Real Steel
by AJ Wargo
Summary: Megaman enters the world of robot boxing after seeing the Atom/Zeus match. Contains noncanon bots.
1. Chapter 1: Entering the League

Welcome, one and all, to a tale of pure victory. Now, as you know or may not know, Zeus was able to beat Atom by decision in what I believe is a bad call, not only in both the movie, but in real life. But, that Russian idiot has a big issue ahead...

"That's it, I have had enough!" said our mighty hero, Megaman, having seen this happen. "That stupid black robot is going to get it!" With that, he left Dr Light's lab and left a note so the Doctor would know where he was. He soon learned that he would need to go to what was called the "Underworld" first.

When Megaman arrived in the Underworld, he was amazed by the robots. Everywhere he looked, there was an android. A large and round steampunk robot was pushing a heavy bag. A robot looking like a nuke survivor was sparring with a blue robot who looked like he was made out of pipes. A robot with toxic waste drums for hands was punching a speed bag. And another blue robot who looked like a massive version of Megaman was talking with the robot Megaman identified as Atom.

Just then, a spartan like robot appeared from behind. "Who do you think you are? A passerby?" Megaman leapt backwards and yelled, "The better question is, who do YOU think you are?" The spartan bot said "I'm Midas, the Gold-Blooded Killer. And I am the champion of the Underworld- at least, this circuit." Megaman said, "Do you realize that I am the mighty Megaman?" Midas laughed. "Mighty? Look at you, you're a pipsqueak! Even Atom is bigger than you!" "That does it! I'm gonna..." Midas interrupted, "Not so fast, loser! You need to work your way up the ranks. And I don't think you will win your first fight. I will be watching to see your quick end!" With that, Midas left, but not before throwing a ranking list. After a look at the list, Megaman said "Who's Ambush? That's the guy above me." The blue robot who was talking with Atom said, "That's me, punk. To move up the ranks, you gotta the guy above you, in this case, me." Megaman said,"Then let's do this!" Ambush answered to this with "Not now. That will be at a ring, not a gym. Better train, kid, you won't win if you don't!"

As Megaman starts training, thoughts run though his head. "What did he mean, at least, this circuit? Is there another circuit?"

Next time, Megaman takes on Ambush!


	2. Chapter 2: Vs Ambush

Sorry for the huge delay, but I'm back for Chapter 2! Where Megaman will take on the Comic Book Crusher, Ambush!

Megaman was lead by to a bullfighting arena in a carnival like area. The fans didn't really care who would win. They didn't think Ambush was much, and they didn't know all about Megaman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are live from the San Leandro carnival for tonight's main event!" Two announcers said at ringside. They, idenfifably, were Larry Merchant and Jim Lampley.

"Larry, do you think this fight will go the distance?"

"No, I don't. To be honest, I think it will end in the third round."

After the announcements for the ringside staff were made, Megaman and Ambush entered. The fans didn't give much reaction.

The bell rang, signifying the fight to begin.

The first round went along in Megaman's favor, he managed to score two knockdowns. Ambush was saved by the bell.

"Larry, this Megaman robot is really working well against Ambush, largely beacuse he uses that cannon thing on his arm to fight Ambush off every time he tries to Chest Slam him."

"I agree, Jim. I've seen many robots who use bizarre weapons wielded to their hands. But I've never seen a projectile firing weapon."

The cornermen for Ambush were really concerned that Ambush was doing something wrong.

"Sidestep there, Ambush! This guy's shooting at you! Sidestep so he misses!"

The second round was even worse. Ambush was knocked down five times, and was saved by the bell again.

"Larry, this is a blowout, and the fans know it."

"I agree. They should pay for something better. I mean, down the lane, there's a roller coaster, up the lane there's a merry go round, it's not going good!"

Ambush's corner was even more concerned.

"You're losing this fight! This guy is beating you!"

The fight entered it's third round, and Megaman quickly decided to end it. He broke off both arms of Ambush.

"Larry, look at that! He broke Ambush's arms off, and he barely broke a sweat!"

He then used a chargeshot, shattering Ambush's core and causing him to explode. Megaman was declared the winner. He then copied Ambush's chest slam.

"Larry, this was just a odd fight."

"I agree."

Midas appeared at ringside.

"Well, what do you know? You actually smashed him up pretty good! Too bad that was only the start!"

Megaman turned towards Midas.

"Listen well, Midas! You can keep training, but I will beat you!"

He then headed back to the locker area, where he was greeted by the steampunk robot.

"Nice job on yer rank advancement. Too bad ya ain't gonna beat me, Fatboy!"

"I'll make sure to be on my guard for you, you piece of steampunk!"

After saying that, he headed off to train.

Next time, Megaman takes on Fatboy!


	3. Chapter 3: Vs Fatboy

Again, I'm sorry about the delay for this. Anyway, here's Chapter 3! Where Megaman takes on the Steam Punk Hunk, Fatboy!

Megaman was taken to an abanoned factory for his match with Fatboy. The fans were a little more excited. They hated Fatboy and thought he was an annoying fighter. They wanted to see Megaman destroy him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight our main event takes place at the Geargauge factory!" Jim said.

"That Megaman is such a bizzare fighter. Last time he used a cannon in his arm to blow apart Ambush." Larry replied.

The fight began, and it was soon clear that Fatboy had made a mistake in challenging Megaman. He was knocked down three times in the first round, much to the happiness of the crowd.

"Fatboy is looking like he wants to fight someone else at this point." Larry joked.

"He said he was going to fight Megaman, but he should have thought this over beforehand. When he tried to use his Gutbuster on him this round, Megaman just blasted him." Jim said.

As you can expect, the cornermen weren't happy that Fatboy was losing.

"Come on, pull yourself together! Dont let him fire at you!"

When Round 2 started, Megaman used the Chest Slam he got from destroying Ambush. Fatboy was taken by suprise. So were the crowd and the announcers.

"Wait a minute. That's Ambush's Chest Slam! How is Megaman using that?" Jim asked.

"Fatboy is shocked! He doesn't know how to react!" Larry said.

And indeed, he didn't know how to react to it, and as a result, he was knocked down nine times in a row.

"Had this been a WRBA match, Fatboy would have been losing on all of the judges scorecards. But it's not." Jim said.

"He didn't even move after the Chest Slam. He just stood there, shocked." Larry replied.

The fans were exstatic, but the cornermen were not.

"What? You stop fighting just because this kid uses another bot's abilty? Come on, shape up!"

During Round 3, Megaman decided that his intrest in toying with Fatboy was at an end. He grabbed Fatboy and pulled off his arms.

"Fatboy is still shocked and now he's armless. This is the end!" Larry said.

Megaman then ripped off Fatboy's legs before blasting his head to peices. The fight was over, and he had won again. He then copied Fatboy's Gutbuster move.

Midas appeared at the entrance to the factory doors.

"I'm actually pleased you tore Fatboy apart. Enjoy the victory while you can, though, because the Gold Blooded Killer will have his way."

Megaman replied with, "I will make sure you do not live to see the end of the match!"

At the backstage, Megaman met the nuclear robot he saw punching a speedbag earlier.

"There's no force that's worse than nuclear energy. We robots may be immune to it, but the humans aren't. My creator knows this better than anyone else. And that's why he built me, the hazardous Biowar. Think you can take me down?" The robot said

"You're going to regret your choice, you radioactive machine." Megaman replied.

He then headed off to train again.

Next time, Megaman fights the nuclear nightmare of Biowar!


End file.
